


(He's Way) Too Good At Goodbyes

by SinFromHeaven



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: At 9:20 Will called Nico’s phone back but it went to voicemail. For the 30th time.





	(He's Way) Too Good At Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Same story: Due to circumstances, I had to delete my old account and all my stories with it. Here I am with this...again.

 

     Will Solace had a thorough life. He’d gone to camp at 13. By then he’d figured out his sexuality. There was one boy at his old school and his heart would never stop pounding whenever they were near. 

     Sure there’d also been bad things like when he was 12, a girl kissed him and he stuttered that he didn’t like girls. He wasn’t sure then but he definitely had began to understand. That girl and her friends had called him that name.(Figure it out.) In the middle of the year his mom had him switch schools to escape the bullying. Or when his asshole of a stepfather made sure he’d never have hope again. Or when his mom was killed by the monsters that actually chased after him. So yeah Will knew sad.

 

    But nothing sounded sadder than the noises of an ambulance racing to pick up Nico.

 

     He’d just gotten the call a few minutes ago while he was on duty. The most calls the hospital got on a sleepy saturday night like this one were pranks or minor injuries. Will checked the clock. 9:00. Great his shift ended in 45 minutes. 

 

    He bounced the phone the Hephaestus cabin had given out. Being ADHD had its downsides.

 

9:02

 

     Suddenly Will’s phone rang. He mentally read the contact. _ Why is Nico calling me?  _ He wondered. Something in his gut told him that something bad would happen. His life would change forever the feeling he felt was undoubtedly fear. This was the same type of fear he got when he heard his step fathers belt jingling as he walked down the hallway.

 

  “Nico...you there?”Will asked confused and nervous.

 

  “Will!” Nico yelled into the phone before the line went silent...then dead.Will put his phone down worried.

 

  “What the fuck?”Will asked aloud. Why would Nico just call and yell his name. His stomach was exploding with fear.Where was Nico? What was going on? Sadly, he would get his answer.

 

     At 9:20 Will called Nico’s phone back but it went to voicemail. For the 30th time. Then the hospital received a call reporting an unconscious or dead man. On the route Nico took home. When the paramedics arrived Will felt felt his body go numb. Once again he’d have to say goodbye. Once again he’d be left alone. How could he tell Percy, or Hazel or anybody! 

 

  “He’s breathing.” A doctor shouted. Quickly Nico was put on a stretcher and lifted inside the ambulance. Will got a look at the slash marks on the side of Nico. A monster attack. Distantly Will heard someone yell that Nico was conscious. One of his friends nudge him inside the ambulance. Will had forgot he was here on work. Not for Nico. Will grasped Nico’s hand tightly whispering that it’d be okay. But deep inside Will knew he wouldn’t. But Will refused to face that.

 

  “Will Solace listen to me.” Nico’s small voice begged. Gods of Olympus he looked so small hooked up to all those machines. This was the son of Hades. A savior of the gods, Nico had never looked so vulnerable to anyone in his life except when Bianca died.

 

  “I’m scared. But in the end I’ll be at my father's throne.”

 

  “Nico, you're gonna live.”Will’s voice broke.Nico ignored him

. 

  “Thank you Will.”Will lent forward to hear what Nico was confessing.He only heard one word.

 

  “Love” before Nico lost consciousness. 

 

     His dark hair covered his eyes that were rolling into his head. Nico was skinny and pale and there were always dark circles under his eyes. Now on the verge of death he looked vaguely peaceful. Will choked back a sob as the monitor flat lined.

It was 9:25

 

    Nico di Angelo was dead.

 

     The day of his funeral Will swore to himself on the River Styx that he’d get revenge. The claw marks were harpies. So Will swore he’d kill every single one. One day while fulfilling his promise, he heard his name be called from behind him.

 

  “Will.Stop.”

 

     Will gasped. He hadn’t heard that voice in so long.That voice…. A harpie spiraled down to strike screeching.Tears flowing the blond, blue eyed boy was frozen in the absence of his lover.

 

     As Will lay dying in the forest Nico’s ghost stood in the shadow of the tree crying at the fact that Will... his last link to the world. Nico walked forward and reached his transparent hand towards Will’s soul. Will cried reaching upward holding hands with Nico. They walked towards the shadow of the trees. They took one last look at the fatal battle ground before descending to the underworld.

 

     Nico sat up panting. Another nightmare. Shivering he looked around the Hades Cabin. It was to dark for him. Every since he almost died of shadow travel the dark never had the same comfort again. Nightmares were often in this cabin but this one he couldn’t shake.

     Nico had been the cause of Will’s death. Demigod dreams often told the truth and future. What would stop this one?

    [ _ You killed him]  _ His brain provided. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Nico stepped outside the back way of his cabin. He needed some fresh air.

 

                 [THE HARPIES WILL EAT ANYONE OUT AFTER CURFEW]

 

     Nico heard a screech coming near him. He reached for his sword only to realize that no, he didn’t have it.

 

They found him at 9:25.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment your hate.


End file.
